


Indulgence

by niajaxx (msfoxxyfoxxy)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Feeding Kink, Food, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msfoxxyfoxxy/pseuds/niajaxx
Summary: Roman likes to eat. Dean likes to watch. It's that simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellasHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellasHope/gifts).



> Short thingy written for a friend in like 30 minutes.

Dean sat cross-legged next to Roman on the hotel bed, slowly eating his lo mein as he watched Roman go to town on his own meal. They’d ordered Chinese, more than enough to feed the them both, and it was already nearly done. Roman, the culprit, was wolfing down his noodles like he hadn’t just eaten a whole bowl of general tso, a carton of sweet and sour chicken, rice, and some beef and broccoli.

Dean watched, entranced, as Roman slurped the noodles and made satisfied grunts. He took his time eating because he knew that whatever he didn’t get to, Roman would eventually devour. And that was what Dean wanted, to be honest. He wanted Roman to eat. He liked seeing his boy well-fed and content. Liked to see his little tummy pudgy and liked when he was blissed out and relaxed, but slightly uncomfortable from all the food.

At first, Roman was timid around him. Didn’t want to eat too much and always ordered salads when they first started messing around. It frustrated Dean because he knew Roman could eat a whole cow if they seasoned and barbecued it well enough. He always wolfed down when they were in a group, but when they were alone, he got shy.

The shyness was cute and he loved encouraging Roman to eat more. He started off intentionally not finishing his food and offering it to Roman. When their relationship became more intimate, he started feeding Roman bites off his plate. Finally, he started ordering double meals for Roman and at that point, Roman was comfortable enough around him to start happily tearing into his meal.

It turned into something more after that.

One day, Dean realized that Roman had put on a bit of weight. He was always a big dude, but his stomach was softer and when Dean squeezed his thighs, the flesh felt soft and pliable in his hands. It turned Dean on after that to see Roman eat.

Roman caught on pretty quickly that Dean was getting off on watching him eat and he immediately returned to being shy. However, Dean didn’t miss Roman’s heated stares and the way he made a show of making pornographic noises and licking his lips when he ate.

Whatever it was that they started after that, it was weird. But damn was it hot.

Dean snapped back to the current just as Roman had finished his meal. He was starting to hiccup and Dean’s blood began to run hot when he noticed Roman looking at his noodles.

“Still hungry?” Dean asked, eyes roaming over Roman’s soft, yet muscular frame. Eyes trailing from his greasy lips, to his belly.

Roman nodded and stifled a hiccup. He took a swig of his water (beer made him too full, too fast), and wiped his mouth. Dean picked up a few noodles between his fingers and watched with wide eyes as Roman tongue laved out to catch the noodles in his mouth. He slurped up to Dean’s fingertips and sucked the fingers in, trying to remove every trace of flavor.

Dean’s cock got impossibly harder and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

They stayed like that with Dean offering Roman his noodles with his fingers and Roman slurping noisily and battle his hiccups and burps. When they were finished, Roman moaned and flopped back against the pillows. His t-shirt rode up to reveal his full stomach and Dean, also hypnotized, tossed the empty bowl somewhere behind him before he leaned down to press a kiss on the exposed stomach.

Roman’s belly made a small gurgle and he burped again and followed that with a hiccup.

“That’s my big boy.” Dean nearly cooed as he rested his head on Roman’s belly and looked up at him. “You full, baby?”

“Yeah,” Roman whimpered as he stretched like a big cat.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed as he lifted his head before he reached for Roman’s sweatpants and slipped his hand inside. Roman was hard already, and he hissed when Dean pulled him out of his sweatpants and let his cock slap against his stomach.

Now Dean was hungry.

“You’re so full,” Dean commented conversationally as he started stroke Roman’s cock slowly. “Can’t say I don’t take care of my man.”

“Yeah, you take care of me, keeping me fed.” Roman sighed as he rose to rest on his elbows. He stared down at himself in Dean’s hand, but could only keep the angle for a while before he flopped down. Dean grinned.

“You’re too full to sit up?” Dean asked as he swiped a thumb around the head of Roman’s cock. The other man bucked and whimpered before he nodded. “That’s ok. Just sit back and let me take care of you.”

Dean continued to jerk Roman off lazily as he listened to Roman hiccups and harsh breaths. It shouldn’t be hot, the way Roman looked both content and uncomfortable and so fucking full, but damn, Dean was leaking against his jeans, staring at Roman laid back, tummy out and thick thighs and hips rolling up in an attempt to get off faster.

Eventually, Dean took pity on him and started jerking him off at a brutal pace and didn’t stop until Roman came messily all over his sweatpants and Dean’s hand.

“Good boy,” Dean said as he leaned down to kiss Roman’s full, parted lips. He tasted sweet from the general tso and salty from the noodles. “Fuck, you’re too good to me.”

He kissed down Roman’s body until he got to his messy stomach, and he planted a few kisses there for good measure before he sat up again. Roman was recovering slowly, but his eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly when Dean straddled his chest and pulled out his cock from his jeans.

“Come on, baby,” Dean said as he raked a hand through Roman’s hair and cupped the back of his head. “Still hungry?”

 


End file.
